Father figures
by alwaysateen
Summary: A Father's day story, a little late I know. Twelve year old Sam and his sixteen year old big brother Dean decide to thanks in their own way the father figures in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I just wanted to do an oneshot but this story is growing on me! Lolll I also want to specify that I don't have personally a single father figure in my life so bare with me. I'll try to show in this modest fic a little glimpse of all the great people that surround the Winchester brothers.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, Eric Kripke does and Ridley for the Caleb part. Hope it's ok if I borrow him for a while. Promise I will give him back to you.

**Description:** Twelve year old Sam and his sixteen year old big brother Dean decide to thanks in their own way the father figures in their lives.

XXXX

**Father figures**

By alwaysateen

**Chapter 1**

Twelve years old Sam Winchester was happy. His family was living in the same place for six months now. He had made friends at school, was making great grades and his father was home every night! He couldn't be happier. Maybe yes, his brother was making some friends too, a very rare thing in the Winchester universe! For once, Dean had a good feeling that they were going to stay in this small town in Ohio for a while.

And did he mention that Caleb was working with his father right now? Yes, a very big case that involve several hunters. They're all working at the same factory to be closer to investigate. So the brothers get to see their "uncle" more often! And, to add even more good news to the mix, Pastor Jim's farm is not very far either so they get to go there to relax almost every weekend.

Back to our happy Sammy; today at school, his teacher as reminded her students that Father's day was coming pretty quickly and start explaining the project she had in mind. But all Sam could think about was all the gift ideas he could get for his father. Then something occur to him, why not also give a gift to Caleb and Pastor Jim? They were good father figures in his life and Dean's. They surely deserve a thank you once in a while.

He was rushing out of his class to tell Dean about his project but decide to keep a part of it secret: he was also planning to give Dean a gift. His big brother is the most important father figure in his young life, even more important then their father. He's always there for him whatever he needs him (Dean just cannot say no to his little brother), always place Sam before himself (even when he's gravely hurt, his first thoughts are for his baby brother, something that scare the crap out of Sam!) and Sam never feel like he's bothering him (even with his eternal questions that come in the middle of the night!). Don't get him wrong, their father is a good father but not that much present in his boys' life. The hunt for the Demon is taking a major place in his life, sometimes a too big place.

So when Sam saw Dean's car waiting for him when he left his class, he quickly say goodbye to his friends and start running toward him.

When sixteen years old Dean Winchester, who was leaning against the side of the Impala, saw Sam running toward him, he immediately verified if someone was chasing Sam, always being ready for anything. But he was quickly reassured that it was only his over-enthusiastic little pest for a brother that was coming his way! He walked calmly toward him trying to catch Sam before he falls down and seriously hurt himself.

Even before reaching his big brother, Sam starts telling him his big plan.

"Dean! Our teacher remember us about Father's day that coming very soon, you know the day that we celebrate our dad and stuff! I had an excellent idea, miss the rest of my class because I was so excited about it! Can you imagine that! So I was thinking…."

Dean just had the time to catch Sam before he see the sidewalk from a whole new level and try to calm him down.

"Woo there Sammy! Calm down! I didn't understand a single word you just mumble! Can you just take a deep breath for a minute?"

Sam looked at Dean with a puzzle face but did what his brother ask, well tried anyway.

Seeing Sam apparently more calm, Dean lead him to the passenger seat, wait until he was buckle up and then walk back to the driver side. But the second he was seated, Sam tried to reveal his big plan again!

"But Dean, I have this genius idea that just can't wait! We don't have much time!"

"What's the big rush all of the sudden?" Curiously ask Dean, while starting up the car.

At that, Sam just rolled his eyes and took a calming breath. Then he tries all over again.

"Father's day is in three weeks Dean. That doesn't leave too much time to gather some money and buy our gifts."

"Father's day is coming? And since when do we buy dad a gift? He's never there to appreciate them." Exclaim Dean who was very often disappointed by the lack of reaction from his father when he finally found the gift his boys made for him.

Then something suddenly occurred to him.

"Gifts? What you mean gifts? First of all, you want to give dad a gift and second of all, you want to give him more then one?" Incredulously ask Dean.

"That's what I'm trying to explain to you Dean, if you would listen to me for a change! I also want to give a gift to Caleb and Pastor Jim." Patiently, well almost, repeated Sam.

"Why them? They're not dads."

"Because they always been great father figures in our lives. Caleb is our uncle, well sort off, and he's always there to support and rescue us on all these hunts. And Pastor Jim is always there to listen to us and help us deal with dad's temper most of the time."

"Well you sort of have a point there Sammy." Dean considered, thinking of Sam's words about these wonderful men in their lives.

"It's Sam and thank you for the compliment." Proudly answered the twelve years old while settling back in his seat.

"Well don't get all mushy on me Sam. Did you had gift ideas during this enlightening?" Dean asks while concentrating on the road.

"Actually I did! Dad is complaining about his old hunting knife being all rusted for weeks now."

"That's true but he never got to find a matching one anywhere" Recalls Dean.

"Pastor Jim was writing in his book the other day when we were at the farm and there were not a lot of pages left." Remembered Sam; almost talking to himself, looking out the window.

"Caleb loves reading old books. I saw a store who sells them on Main Street the other day." Dean mentions while making a turn.

"Right beside the hunting store?"

"You're right! They're very close together. Maybe we can find two gifts at the same time."

"Can we go take a look today Dean? We're early, dad won't be home yet." Pleaded Sam; looking back at his brother.

"Sure why not. But we're just looking; we don't have enough money yet." Answered Dean, making another turn to get to the main street of this little town they call home right now.

"Cool" Suddenly scream Sam; all happy his plan was working so perfectly! And he was thinking about his big brother's gift also, that he will probably find in one of these stores!

XXXX

To be continued very soon, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's notes:**__ Thanks for the reviews, they're greatly appreciated. They always help on continuing a story. I never thought originally that this one was going to be this long but I'm going with the flow so bare with me._

_Please continue reviewing and enjoy your reading._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Always the same: Eric Kripke owns everything, lucky him. Thanks again Ridley for the wonderful Caleb, hope I'm doing him right._

_**Description:**__ Father's day is on its way and Sam haves some gift's ideas for the father figures so present in his young life._

XXXX

**Chapter 2**

When the brothers reach their home, they saw that their dad was already there. His truck was park in the driveway with Caleb's car beside it. They found the two men in the kitchen right in the middle of a colorful conversation!

"But I'm telling John that we should wait a little more!" Voiced Caleb; trying to balance the argument his way.

"Why? We have him exactly where we want! We better act now before he realized something up and skip town!" Answered John, who looked very sure of himself.

"But we're still not 100 sure that it's him!" Replied Caleb, almost screaming, almost being not a lot exaggerated.

"Of course we're sure that it's him! We saw him in action!" Suddenly bust John before seeing his boys in the kitchen doorway.

"Hey boys! Where you're been? You're arriving later then usual it seems." John was trying to change the subject, obviously not wanting to worry his sons about the hunt.

"We gave a friend a lift home. His mum couldn't come like she usually does." Quickly answer Dean, shooting a glance at his brother.

Understanding quickly, Sam just nods to his father to support his brother.

John looks from Dean to Sam wondering if their playing a mind game with him but decide to let it pass for now.

Seeing John becoming suspicious, Caleb decides to come to the rescue of his favorite nephews. Using his favorite nickname for Dean (Deuce, devil in Latin), he call out for him.

"Deuce, I wanted to see you for a couple of days now. My car is making that weird noise and I was wondering if you could take a look?"

"Why didn't you come to the garage to see me? I'm there every day after school." Asked a curious Dean but very happy about the diversion. He had found a mechanic job at the local garage and was working there part time. He really like it; makes him learn how to take care of his baby at the same time. He had off tonight, having been working for almost ten days straight; one of the main mechanics as been sick so Dean had replaced him.

"It's just a little noise; I didn't want to bother you at work for that." Caleb replied, guiding Dean out of the kitchen into the living room of the small house they call home at the moment.

Sam was following them, having made a point a long time ago to never get involved in their friendly quarrels but enjoying them none of the less.

"You wanted me to look at it for free! That's more like it hey Damien!" Answer Dean, still smiling waiting for Caleb's reaction to the tease.

"Okay I admit it! Happy! Now, will you look at it already?" Continued Caleb; still trying to get the brothers away from John's inquiry.

John was looking at the scene folding before him with suspicion but happy that his boys were safely home. This job was really bothering him and he didn't like it when he didn't know the exact location of his family.

Finally getting outside by the cars, Caleb turned to look at Dean and decide to ask for the truth.

"So you want to tell me the real reason why you guys are an hour late?" Seriously ask Caleb, leaving no place for denying anything.

"What's with all these questions all of the sudden? We're not allowed to do a little detour on the way home? Help a friend in need?" Dean was getting pretty tired of all this protectiveness that dad and Caleb have for them since they got their jobs at that factory! Whatever they were hunting must be very nasty and out of their control for being so nervous all the time!

"Yes you are but you have to tell us in advance where you gonna be and when can we expect you guys home." Patiently answered Caleb, looking at both Dean and Sam; who stay very quiet in his corner.

"We didn't know we had to check in every second of the day! Since when do we have to?" Angrily snap Dean, placing himself between Sam and Caleb. He didn't want to involve Sam in this discussion.

"Don't get all work up Deuce! We're only worried about you guys, this job is getting very complicated and we don't want to add more worries to the mix that's all." Tried to patiently explain Caleb but he knew it was too late, they already put worries in the brother's minds.

Sam didn't like the turn of events in this conversation one bit! Here they were, hours earlier, shopping for Father's day gifts and now this was all going to Hell! This stupid new hunt was taking priorities in his family's mind all over again.

Seeing his little brother's reaction to the argument, Dean decides that a change of subject was in order, he could talk about all this later with Caleb.

"Why do I just take a look at your car? Don't want you to get stuck in the middle of nowhere with a car that wouldn't want to start won't we?" Simply tells Dean, making his way to Caleb's car.

"Huh?" A confused Caleb answered, not use to Dean dropping an argument.

"Your car? Is it really making a noise or you made that up?" Snap Dean, opening the hood of Caleb's car.

"No, it's making that weird noise when I turn the wheel too quickly; you know when I'm in a hurry to get somewhere." Explain Caleb, now understanding that Dean wanted to protect Sam like he always does. He saw Sam's look of fear disappeared the moment they all made their way to Caleb's car.

Apparently so did Dean, who was now looking under the hood of the car, smiling that the diversion worked.

"You mean all the time? You're always in a hurry!" Dean answers with a laugh.

Sam then join him and Dean started explaining to him all these weird wires and stuff that made a car work.

XXXX

To be continued

Very soon I promise again. I keep that promise the last time!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: **__Thank you so much for all the reviews! I've been overwhelm by them! It's the most I got so far, all stories combine! They surely help me writing more quickly so keep them coming, they are surely food to my soul._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Still the same, unfortunately. Thanks again Ridley, won't be long before you get Caleb back, I promise. Lolll_

_**Description:**__ Father's day is still coming but the newest hunt is taking a lot of space for Sam liking._

XXXX

**Chapter 3**

By supper time, Dean as fixed Caleb's car problem and made the food they were all enjoying in silence. Neither of the grown men wanted to restart the heated argument from earlier so they choose to just not talk.

Sam couldn't wait to be alone with Dean again to discuss all the gift ideas they have while snooping around the two very interesting stores they stop by after school. He also got a glimpse of his secret idea for Dean; it was perfect and not too expensive. Sam could get that kind of money pretty quickly without Dean noticing it.

All this thinking help get all his worries of the current hunt out of his mind. That the first thing Dean notice during supper, Sam was once again lost in thoughts about his Father's day project. Good, less worries for him. He can worry about that for the both of them. He will ask all the juicy details to Caleb after Sam is settle in bed. Knowing how to ask Caleb, this will be an easy task.

XXXX

After all the homework, the dishes and their designated shores, Sam was finally alone with Dean in their bedroom. And most importantly, out of the adult's earshot. Sam couldn't wait any longer and quickly ask his brother his opinion.

"So Dean, what did you thought of dad's hunting knife solution?"

"We saw a lot of potential good ideas today Sammy. I even found a couple of old books that should interest Caleb's taste of literature!" Proudly answered Dean; finding it real difficult to hide a smile from his kid brother.

"How do you know that? You never pay attention in those literature's classes!"

"No I don't but I see which books caught Caleb's attention the last time we went shopping with him!"

"Really?" Suspiciously answered Sam; doubts evident in his voice.

"Yep! And I ask Pastor Jim over the phone while you were asking the clerk more details about the knives selection." Dean couldn't ever hide something from his brother for very long.

"I knew it!" Sam exclaimed before jumping out of his bed!

"Okay okay, don't get your short into a twist! Speaking of Jim, did you see a possible candidate to complete his journals collection?" Laughing at his brother's reaction, Dean wanted to get him calm down before their father made his way toward their room and yelling they were making too much noise. That will spoil the surprise for sure.

"Yes I did, I found the perfect one! It's black with some Latin's inscriptions in the back; says that it's only reserve for the very important writing or something." Remembered Sam, sitting back on his bed, thinking about all he saw today.

"Cool. Now we only have to gather enough money to buy all this." Thought Dean, while running all their options in his head to find some money.

"Well, you got your job at the garage, that's a good start."

"Sure! Let me use all my hard earn money for all the others!" Suddenly snap Dean. For once he had a job that give him spare money without any risk like hustling, he was all about to loose it for helping others, once again.

"Hold on a minute, I was about to add that I could help Pastor Jim with his shores at the farm, he always give me some money to help me learn some value or something. I can also help Caleb; he also likes to give money on the side you know." Calmly reply Sam, trying to reassure Dean that they have plenty of options.

"What? He never gives me anything!" Curiously add Dean. That was new, Caleb never gave him money.

"That's because you tease him all the time!" Knowing that he made a major slip, Sam tried to swing the conversation in a classic Dean's style.

"Not fair!" An obviously upset Dean replied.

"Anyway, that should give us enough money before Father's day arrives." Again, Sam tried to diffuse the situation.

"I'm sure we can do it. Those gifts are not that expensive you know." Answered Dean; being once again full of reassurance toward his baby brother.

"Great! Happy to hear it." Replied Sam; trying very hard to hide a yarn.

"Great job in all this planning Sammy, you deserve to sleep after this hard day's work." Dean had a lot of difficulties hiding his laughter from Sam.

"Very funny Dean. And it's Sam, too old for Sammy now." Sam was so tired of correcting Dean but it was necessary.

"Okay. Good night Sam."

"Good night Dean."

XXXX

Couple of hours later, Sam was sound asleep, Dean make sure of that before exiting the bedroom both brothers shared in the small house. Dean quietly made his way to Caleb's room; yes Caleb was staying with them this time. The brothers have been very happy about that, they miss their uncle so much after he passed almost four years studying at school, not seeing them as much as before! So at the first opportunity and because this hunt need more then one hunter on it, John invited Caleb to stay with them.

Stopping at Caleb's door, Dean listened a moment to see if the older hunter was still awake in there. When he heard some movements, Dean decided to make his move.

"Caleb? Can I come in for a minute?" Almost murmured Dean; waiting just outside the slightly open door.

"Sure Deuce, is everything ok?" Ask Caleb, concern on the edge of his voice.

"Yes, everything fine. I just want to ask you something." Simply answer Dean, making his way inside Caleb's bedroom.

"Anything" Caleb offered, showing Dean a place on his bed.

Sitting beside his friend, Dean decide to go straight to the point.

"What's this hunt is all about?" He simply asked.

"Ok, that's direct!" The surprise was very clear in Caleb's response.

"Well, I want to know why you guys are so nervous all the time and more protective of Sam and me?" Dean wanted answers, so he wasn't taking any detour.

"We should have know we couldn't fool you for long, you can read us like open books Deuce." At that, Caleb let out a sigh and decided to tell Dean the whole truth about this hunt.

"We're hunting a Shtriga Dean. It's a creature that feed on children's innocence. It's been attacking the children's of the workers at the factory, so we know it's someone who works there. We have our suspicions about a manager but we're not sure yet. Well all but John but that another story." Caleb stopped his explanation right there when he saw Dean's face change.

"You ok there Deuce? You look a little pale all of the sudden." Urgently ask Caleb, concern getting the better of him all the while watching his young friend becoming white as a sheet beside him.

"I'm fine." Dean's usual response came out naturally without even a second thought, he then simply continue the conversation hoping that Caleb will forget his reaction to the creature's name.

"That explain why dad is so protective of us, he's afraid that thing will come after Sam and me. He's been working at that factory for a while so that creature must know about us."

"How do you know so much about Shtriga Dean? You guys hunt one before?" Caleb knew something was up since the beginning of this hunt. John started by inviting him to stay over, he never did that before. Now the twenty-six years old was sure John wanted him around so his boys will be better protected from this thing. But how Dean knew about the creature's patterns?

"No nothing like that, I read some of these infos in dad's journal. He got a glimpse of one, couple of years back but never got a chance to hunt it down. He wrote everything he knew about it in his journal in case he came across one again." Dean tried to explain, not giving too much detail but enough to get Caleb off his back.

"Oh okay. That hunt seems so personnel to John, I was just wondering if there were something more to it that's all." Caleb decided to let that go for now but that didn't help lower his worries much.

"Well I should get back to bed, got school and work tomorrow." Dean replied while getting off the bed and making his way toward the bedroom door. But he stopped a few steps before reaching it and glance back at Caleb.

"Thanks for telling me all of this Caleb; I appreciate the reliance you have in me, trusting me and all." Dean wanted Caleb to know he was grateful to finally be in the loop of this hunt, even if he didn't get to play his part in it yet.

"No problem kiddo, I trust you with my life you know that." Caleb had no doubt Dean was capable of handling anything coming his way.

"Me too, now don't get all chick flick on me!" Warned Dean but still smiling at Caleb.

"That thought didn't even cross my mind Deuce; you imagine it all on your own!" Teasing obvious in the older hunter voice; gladly jumping inside the joke, loving these looser moments so much.

"Sure good night Damien." Quickly answered Dean, buried under a soft laugh.

"Good night Deuce."

XXXX

To be continued

_Tomorrow night for sure, I promise myself I will finish this story this weekend. It's a three days weekend over here. Lucky us for once._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note:**__ Sorry for the delay, been updating every day since the beginning of this adventure. A lot of stuff is going in my life right now but let's not get there._

_Thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts! They help me keep going!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Still don't own anything._

_**Description:**__ Father's day is quickly coming and the brothers have some ideas what to get to the father figures in their lives. If only this hunt could get resolve soon._

XXXX

**Chapter 4**

A week later saw the realization of John's suspicions and worst fears. They had put surveillance on the suspected manager but so far nothing new. Until tonight that is.

Dean had come back late from his job at the garage so he tried to be as discrete has possible when he made his turn with the noticeable Impala. That's when he first got a glimpse of a suspicious car in their street. It wasn't a commercial street so not many delivery truck or car stopped by. And it was very late so it sounded an alarm in Dean's hunter mind.

"That is weird; nobody is living in this house right now. So who is he waiting for? Come on Dean, it's probably nothing. Must be just a suspicious dad watching his kid on a date or something."

Dean decided that he will continue his routine like always but keep a sharp eye opens all night in case his instincts were wrong. But they never are. He also decided not to mention any of this to Caleb or his dad, they were already too nervous as it was no need to add this to the mix.

The suspicious car remained in the street all evening, the driver always behind the wheel, waiting for someone or something. Not taking any chance, Dean decided to purr a line of salt around Sam's bed. He waited until his baby brother fell asleep before realizing his project, he didn't want to worry Sammy with nothing then bad feelings. He also took the decision to only put salt around Sam's bed and not his. That way the creature couldn't attack his baby brother, his usual target, and will be disoriented. At some last resort, it will come after a much more prepare Dean!

Before going to bed, Dean salted the window and the door of the bedroom, don't want to be too sure of himself, and verify if his favorite knife was safely tuck under his pillow. He also remembered from the last time his dad hunt that creature that silver round should be his best defense. So he put a gun filled with them inside his bedside table top drawer.

XXXX

Inside his own bedroom, Caleb had some bad feelings all night. He could feel Dean's nervousness from the brothers' bedroom. He didn't like to worry the Winchesters with his feelings but maybe he could walk over his pride for once and go directly ask Dean what was wrong.

"Come on Caleb! There a difference between a vision and a bad feeling. This is a bad feeling; you have them all the time! Dean must be nervous about a girl or an exam. Probably an exam, girls never got to him, yet."

Having convinced himself, almost, Caleb decided to go to bed early tonight.

XXXX

In the leaving room of the small house, John was trying to change his mind from the hunt by watching TV but it wasn't working really well. He hadn't managed to convince the other hunters on this hunt that this stupid manager was in fact the Shtriga! But all the evidences pointed that way!

"How come they didn't see that? How can I convince them that I'm right?" John thought while flipping through the TV stations, finding nothing.

He looks up in the direction of his boys' room.

"I'm so afraid for them right now. Not that I'm gonna say it out loud. All this probing around got that manager nervous and suspicious of me. I don't want him to learn about my boys but I think I'm too late for that. He started asking around about us the other day, where we were staying and stuff. Just hope he doesn't find the boys interesting prays. Did that once, didn't turn up pretty well…"

John was once again lost in his guilt's. They shouldn't have stay in that same town as all the attacks that other time they were hunting that creature, made his boys the perfect target. And he was doing it all over again. Sure, they were surrounded by skill hunters but they weren't there all the time.

John was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the backdoor being force open.

XXXX

To be continued

_Sorry for this shorter chapter, I will make it up to you guys._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Here the newest chapter. Hope you guys will like it. I made it longer to make up for the previous shorter one.

Thanks for the reviews, they're so much appreciated. Don't be shy to leave your comments, they help me move forward.

**Disclaimer:** Still doesn't own anything, don't think that will change anytime soon. 

**Description:** The current hunt may take over Sam's plans for his Father's day surprise.

XXXX

**Chapter 5**

Dean was trying to sleep with one eye open but was managing it unsuccessfully. He was so tired from working at the garage all evening; they received a lot of big complicate repairs today. He really like working there, he gets to see all kind of cars pass by, none of them as equally stunning as the Impala but…

Dean wanted to stay awake so he could protect his brother against that stranger outside. He couldn't get rid of that bad feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight.

He doesn't know it yet but it's from tonight that he's gonna learn to trust his instincts! His very much develop hunter's instincts.

XXXX

In the meantime, the intruder made his way through the house, unnoticed by anyone. He actually past by the living room and John, fast asleep in the sofa, didn't even heard him.

Neither is Caleb, who decided, against his better judgment, not to go see Dean with his own bad feelings. The intruder even enters his bedroom to discover that it's an adult who's sleeping there not the children he prays. So he discretely close back the door and head for the second one. Success! The two young brothers are fast asleep in that bedroom.

He make silently his way to the youngest bed, he can feel his innocence already. But then, he comes across an invisible shield!

"_What is this?"_ Almost screamed out loud the Shtriga!

His look goes to the floor and now he's really mad! Salt! That stupid stuff is forgiving him access to his perfect little pray! Someone must have known he was coming tonight but whom? No, no one knows! The only other explanation is this family is used to this kind of attack. It explains why the father as been asking strange questions all month long to everyone at the factory. Only someone who knows what they're talking about ask these specific questions.

But maybe everything is not lost, looks like the preventive person who put the salt around the youngest bed as forgot to do the same with the oldest. _"Good, maybe I didn't come here for nothing."_

Still looking at the youngest, _so much innocence lost to him_; the creature made his way to the oldest bed. Not so much innocence there. Curious, he should have plenty left at his young age, must have lived through a lot of dramatic experiences. But one emotion stands out of the others: devotion, that he has plenty of, it's almost overwhelming! This young man had so much devotion and will to protect his family, especially his younger brother. The he suddenly came to a realization: he must be the one who put the salt around his baby brother's bed! _But why not put some around his bed?_

"I must be very careful around this one, he must be expecting me." Thought the creature, preparing himself for some resistance but Dean was deeply asleep by then, being overcome by his worn out body.

The attack came as a complete surprise. Completely lost in sleep, Dean never saw it coming! And now he couldn't reach his gun, hidden in his bedside table. He felt almost completely drained of all his energy in just a few seconds. He was about to welcome the darkness when he heard a chilling scream fill the room. _"Sammy! The attack must have waked him up!"_ Though a stunned Dean; unable to protect his brother from this horrible nightmare he tried so hard to avoid.

XXXX

Sam as wake up from a nightmare to discover another one unfolding right in front of him!

Everything was going fine until that moment, he dreamed that his whole family was on a well deserve vacation, on a resort. They were at the beach, throwing some football and becoming some lizards on the sand. Then Dean decided to go swimming, no problem there but he got caught in an immense wave and couldn't swim back to the shore. Their dad as disappeared and Sam couldn't not swim for some reason he ignored. He was watching his big brother drowning!

The weird part was that Sam knew he was dreaming, reassuring in some way, but usually when his dreams got that bad, Dean will come and wake him up, saving him. So when Sam realized that Dean didn't come to his rescue, he woke up more scare then ever!

But that wasn't the scariest part! Another kind of nightmare was taking place right in their bedroom! Now Sam understood why his brother didn't wake him up during his bad dream, someone was attacking him in the real world. The twelve year old first reaction was to scream at the top of his lungs. That would bring their dad or Caleb to the bedroom that's for sure. Hopefully the both of them and they gonna know what to do!

When the rescue didn't come right away, Sam wanted to do something to help his brother. He couldn't just stand there and do nothing! His big brother as saved him so many times before, at the risk of his own life, that's the least he could do for him.

Sam was about to get down from his bed when he saw the deadly look Dean was sending him. It was clearly saying to stay where he was, safe. That's when Sam notice the salt laid around his bed. And most of all, the obvious absence of salt around Dean's bed! _"How could've he done that? He surely didn't forget to put some. This must be another one of Dean's stupid idea to protect his baby brother at the cost of his own safety!" _

Sam decides, at his own risk of reprimand later, to ignore Dean's deadly look and jump to his brother's rescue!

XXXX

The Shtriga clearly heard the scream that resonate through the bedroom! How could he not to. But he decided against letting go of his present pray. He was almost finished anyway. He got a lot of resistance in the beginning but he finally got the better part of this stubborn young man. _"What pure energy he has in him, it's amazing! And this will to survive at all cost! No I'm not letting go. Maybe I'm gonna have my two prays tonight, the youngest seems on his way here right now. Perfect."_ Thought the creature; now returning his full concentration on the sixteen years old that was stopping his struggling.

Dean's will to fight off the creature attacking him quadruple at the sound of his brother's screaming! _"When he's finish with me, he will go after Sammy. No way Sam will listen to me and stay in his protective circle. Where dad? Or Caleb for that matter? What that thing is doing to me? I feel so drained out all of the sudden…"_ That was the last conscious thoughts of Dean before he finally succumbed to the blissful darkness.

XXXX

At first, John was sure Sam had another of his horrific nightmare. But then again, he never got to that screaming part. Dean will have waked him up before it got to that point. Something is definitively not right.

"_I'll better go see if everything is alright. Just to be sure. We can never be too safe."_ Decided John, making his way toward the bedroom his two sons shared.

XXXX

Caleb was trapped in a nightmare of his own. John had been right; it was that particular manager who became that awful creature at night! How come he didn't sense it when he was interviewing him was out of his knowledge.

The twenty six years old hunter knew something for certain, the creature was attacking a family right now and he wasn't very far.

"Oh my god! It's here!"

XXXX

Sam didn't hesitate one more second and launch at the creature. He jumps on its back and starts to pull at its robe that was covering it in hope to free Dean from its hold.

"Let go of my big brother you freak!" Screamed Sam not wanted to let go of his target.

The creature was caught by surprise by the sudden attack and let go of Dean, who fall limply on his bed, unconscious. The Shtriga then turned his attention to Sam and start trying to pry the young boy away from him.

"You will pay for attacking my brother!" Accused Sam; just before being through across the bedroom by a full blast. The wind knock out of him, Sam was too weak to fight off the attack of the creature, which saw in him the opportunity at some pure innocence on a silver platter.

XXXX

John chooses that particular moment to make his entrance and stay stunned for a moment at the scene unfolding before him. The Shtriga, the creature he's been hunting for a month, was in his sons' bedroom, trying to feed on Sam against the far side wall, his oldest obviously unconscious on his bed.

He launch at the creature, tearing him away from his youngest and throwing it against the massive bookcase on the opposite wall. The creature seemingly out for the count at the moment, John turned his attention to Sam.

"Sammy, are you alright?" Ask a worried John.

"Yeah, I think so. It didn't have time to do nothing." Responded Sam, still a little stunt but recovering quickly now glad his dad was there.

A low groan coming from the proximity of the creature made both of them suddenly turn toward it, preparing for the worst. The very resilient Shtriga was reading itself for another attack when Caleb burst inside the room, shooting it with silver rounds! Having been feeding not a long time ago, the effect was immediate on it; it melted to nothing in seconds.

John thanked his friend with an approving glance and turned back toward Sam, only to discover his youngest as made his way by his brother's bedside.

"Dean? Dean, wake up! Come on Dean!" Sam pleaded, all the while shaking his brother's unresponsive body.

John and Caleb have joined Sam in seconds, anxiously waiting for Dean to respond to his brother. The sixteen years old was never able to deny anything for his younger brother. But, even after a lot of shaking and begging, Dean wasn't responding at all.

"Dad, what wrong with Dean? Why doesn't he wake up?"

XXXX

To be continued

_Sorry for the cliffhanger, rare that I do those honestly. I reassure you, faithful readers that you won't be waiting long for the answer. Maximum two days._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note:**__ Here the new chapter, hope I didn't get you guys to wait too long. And I hope it makes up for the shorter chapters._

_Thanks a lot for all the reviews, they warmed my heart and help the confidence I sometimes miss. Keep them coming._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Still don't own nothing, sniff._

_**Description:**__ The hunt is taking the entire place in the Winchester's family. Will they celebrate Father's day at all?_

XXXX

**Chapter 6**

After the frantic call from his youngest, John started to examine Dean while Caleb tried in vain to calm Sam.

"Don't worry Runt, I'm sure he's gonna wake up and start getting on your nerves in no time!"

"But he's so still…." Whispered Sam; all the while never taking his eyes off his brother.

John examined his son carefully but at first sight everything seems to be in order.

"He doesn't seem to be physically hurt thought. That's a good thing." He tried to reassure the two worried faces looking down at him and Dean.

Sam continued his recollection of the event, hoping to help his dad in Dean's prognosis. "It looks like that thing was draining him."

"Draining him?" That statement took Caleb by surprise.

"Yes, I could see the energy going from Dean to that creature before I jump off my bed to stop it." Tried to explain Sam without realizing he was putting himself in danger of retribution.

That didn't go unnoticed by either Caleb or his father. But it was Caleb who spoke up first.

"You step voluntarily out of your protective circle?"

"I had to help Dean! That thing was killing him!" Sam was mad now! How could they accuse him of putting himself in jeopardy when he was helping his brother!

"I'm not accusing you Sam! I'm just asking." Calmly but sternly replied Caleb, who always keep an eye on John to see if he had news on Dean's condition.

Sam was on a role with this discussion.

"Yes I did! And I will do it again to help my big brother!"

"Okay Sammy, it's okay." John replied from his crouch position over his oldest. He was worried enough about Dean, he so didn't need a workup Sam on top of that.

Sam was having none of it; he wanted his family to know how self-sacrifice Dean has become.

"If you want to be mad at someone, be mad at Dean. He didn't put salt around his own bed!"

Caleb was really surprised this time, he couldn't believe his ears.

"He did what? Deuce, I'm so gonna skin you alive when you wake up!"

During all this fuming exchange, John was trying to concentrate over Dean, searching for any hidden injuries. Relief washed over him for coming up empty, silently taking Mary for looking over their son. He then stood up and announces his result to the two very nervous young men watching him doing his exam.

"I didn't find any injuries on Dean. But that thing had drained him almost dry of his life-force, that's what worries me right now."

"His life-force? That's what I saw coming out of him?" Incredibly ask Sam.

"Yes, that's what that creature craved for. She especially loved children's life-force, fill with innocence." John tried to explain, at the best of his knowledge.

"Well it surely didn't get much of that from Dean." Snorted Caleb, trying very hard to hide a laugh, it was too ironic.

"Caleb!" A very irritated John screamed out.

"Well it's true! Your son is not that innocent anymore." Caleb tried to defend himself.

"That is so not the point right now Caleb." John angrily answered, shooting daggers through his eyes in Caleb's direction.

All the while, Sam had resume his position beside his older brother, taking his so cold hand in his, not caring for Dean's reaction later on.

"Is he gonna wake up daddy?"

Turning back toward his sons, seeing the fear in his ten years old eyes, John tried to be as reassuring as he could about this messy situation.

"Of course Sammy, it's the when I don't know."

"Deuce is the stubbornness person I know, he will get through this just fine. I'm telling you, he will be back in no time." Reassured Caleb; saying this as much for Sam's sake then his.

Then began the long wait, minutes changed into hours, night into day, and still no change in Dean's condition. John was getting more worried by the minute, this was taking too long.

XXXX

When Friday turned into Saturday morning, Pastor Jim called, wondering why the little family hadn't showed up at the farm yet. They were there on Friday's evening or Saturday's mornings at the least usually.

Caleb, who answered the phone, tried to be as reassuring as possible under the circumstances.

"We're all fine right now but Dean been attacked last night."

"Attacked? By what?" Came the instantly worried voice of Jim over the phone line.

"The Shtriga, you know the creature we're been hunting for the past month." The two hunters had been arguing about the hunt even at Jim's farm over the weekends.

"What? Is he ok? Is he badly hurt?" Asked Jim; all the while packing his medical supplies, just in case.

"No he's fine, physically. He just hadn't waked up yet." Caleb was having a hard time, trying to convince the Pastor not to worry. He wasn't doing a great job, he was scare as Hell.

"That's not normal Caleb. I should come over there and check him over, just to be sure." Now Jim was happy he started his packing earlier in the conversation.

"No you don't have to come all the way up here Jim. John had look him through and found nothing wrong with him." Caleb didn't want Jim on the road, when he was so worried.

"But he doesn't have a medical degree does he? Maybe I can find something he missed. I'm on my way Caleb." Stated Jim, while locking the farm and running toward his car.

"I'm telling you Jim, Dean will wake up before you get here. Jim? Are you listening to me? Jim? He hangs up on me. The Pastor hangs up on me." Unbelievably stated a shock Caleb; putting the receiver down.

"You get that reaction from people all the time Caleb, its normal. For once it's been done to you, not the other way around." John stated, happy for the funny distraction.

He then looked back at the bed holding his two sons, smiling at them, not angry just this once that they were sleeping in the same bed. Sam had crawled beside his brother a while ago and falling asleep holding him tight, not wanted to let go of that connection that reassure him that his brother was still with them, with him.

XXXX

Half an hour later, a soft knock on the front door told them that Jim had made a new time record getting there. But seeing the worry writing all over the Pastor's face restrained John from reprimand him, for now.

Jim was quick and didn't loose any second, entering the small house, going straight for the brothers' bedroom.

"How is he?" He asked John, while rushing toward his patient.

"The same, he hadn't made a single move since you call, since the attack." Quietly answered the hunter; worries clearly evident in his hush voice.

Jim stopped at the bedroom entrance, shocked by the pale, almost translucent, appearance of Dean's skin. He calmly made his way toward the bed, exchanging a look with Caleb, and kneeled beside it, opening his medical bag he brought with him.

He took out a stethoscope and started carefully unbuttoning Dean's pyjama top, trying not to disturb the other sleeping form on the bed.

Caleb was secretly very happy about the Pastor's presence. Other then his father, Mackland Ames, he was the only other hunter in the Brotherhood with a medical degree. Maybe they missed out something about Dean, something life threatening. No, he should think like that, Dean will be fine, he has to.

John was also very glad the Pastor decided to come check on Dean, we never could be too safe, especially with the things they deal with every single day.

Jim carefully listened to Dean's heart and lungs and seems happy with the result. He then took Dean's temperature and his reaction was different.

"104, not good, not good at all. Especially with his skin being so cold to the touch. Looks like he's fighting off an infection of some kind. I'm gonna get him started on an antibiotics IV and see if that helps any." Explain Jim, while searching his medical bag for the bag of fluids he always carried, just in case.

"How didn't I think of that? I didn't check his temperature at all. What a lousy father I make." John was battering himself for being so careless.

Caleb quickly jumped to John's rescue.

"That is not your fault John, any of it. Dean didn't have any wound, why will he have a temperature if there was no wound to cause an infection?"

"That creature should have never been here in the first place Caleb!"

"We couldn't know what was going in its mind!"

"No? We put the boys in danger just by being at the factory, poking around."

"It could have attack anyone's family tonight. It's not your fault John."

The argument brought Sam to the waking world, just in time to see Jim sliding the IV needle into Dean's arm.

"What are you doing to my brother?" Ask a very scared Sam, while pulling his brother tighter toward him, protecting him.

"I'm helping him Sam, he's got an infection and this bag contains fluids full of antibiotics that will fight it off for him." Jim explained gently, pointing the IV bag he just hang on a hook on top of the bed.

John, who finish the argument with a dangerous glare toward Caleb, walk back to the bed and put a hand on his youngest shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"Pastor Jim as come to help Sammy, he will make Dean all better."

"You promise?" Ask Sam, putting his arms in the air, asking for a hug from his father.

"I promise." Answered John while trying to reassure himself and holding his son tightly in his arms.

XXXX

To be continued.

_Sorry this chapter didn't reassure you too much about Dean's condition; wasn't my intention but it got longer then anticipated._

_Next chapter coming soon._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note:**__ My newest chapter. I really have fun writhing this story, hope you have as much fun reading it. And the ideas come from everywhere this time, especially when I'm at work! Lolll! That's why I always keep a new "Word" document open to write my ideas as they come!_

_Thanks again for all the reviews; I appreciate every single one of them._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Still own anything, except the idea. Thanks again Ridley for all these wonderful characters and Eric Kripke of course._

_**Description:**__ Will Dean recover from his encounter with the Shtriga in time for Father's day?_

XXXX

**Chapter 7**

The long wait continues but this time it was more bearable with Pastor Jim looking over Dean.

The antibiotics IV seems to be working because a few hours later, Dean's fever as lowered at 101. Still very high, not the result the Pastor was looking for but less scary then before.

Jim was quick in reassuring the worrying family looking over his shoulders.

"His fever has gone down at 101. I will like it lower but it still good news."

"Thank god." Whispered John, reassured by Jim's comforting words.

"Told you guys Deuce is a fighter!" Exclaimed Caleb; proud that Dean didn't deny him his moment of victory.

"Okay Caleb, you were right. Happy now?" John shout, exasperate by Caleb's weird way of expressing himself.

"You bet I am!" The younger hunter proclaimed, happy to being right over his mentor for a change.

Sam was happy about the lighter exchange between Caleb and his father but was still very worried about his older brother. Not a lot of colors as been back on his translucent face yet and he was still shaking, fighting very hard against the infection in his system.

"Is he gonna wake up soon?" He dare ask Jim for the hundred times it seems.

"It's still very hard to tell when he's gonna wake up Sam but he's getting better every hour that's passing." Tried to reassure the Pastor but not giving the boy false hope.

"Never thought I missed his battering so much." Thought out loud Caleb; missing the energizing presence of his young friend. He wanted Dean to join the hunt of the Shtriga; the younger hunter could always put all the pieces of some puzzling hunts together before everyone he knew. But John had thought that it was too risky, giving Dean's age; he was still a possible target for the creature. Caleb never thought John was so close to the truth.

"I never thought I lived old enough to ever hear you say that about Dean!" Exclaimed a very surprised John; he knew they were a special bond between the two young men but not that it run that deep.

After checking Dean's IV to make sure everything was in working order, Jim decide to offer a well deserve break to everyone.

"Why don't we pass to the kitchen and take a lunch to help us relax?" He offered his friend while standing up and heading for the door.

"Is Dean gonna be okay?" Carefully ask Sam, not moving from the chair, close to his brother bed, where he's been sitting for the past couple of hours.

"Sure, there nothing else we can do but wait." Patiently answer Jim, waiving his older friend to follow him out of the room. He knew that the two brothers needed some time alone.

"I'm staying with him." Busted Sam; leaving no room for debating.

"Ok Sammy, no problem buddy. You gonna be ok here alone?" Asked John; knowing Sam must still be afraid to be in this room, alone after what happened.

"I won't be alone, Dean is here with me." Stated Sam, matter of fact; surprised his father even suggest he was gonna be scare and alone.

"Of course, we will be back soon anyway." Answered John, understanding Sam's point and clearly seeing his son unspoken demand; he needed to be alone with his older brother.

"Just call us if you need anything." Reassured Caleb before leaving the room and follow John and Jim to the small kitchen this house offered.

After they left, Sam got closer to his brother, not shy to take his hand now that they had some privacy. He was tired to be sitting in that chair, too far from the bed and without a connection to his brother. He felt and believes that he could send him some positive energy when he was touching Dean.

XXXX

In the meantime, Dean was in a weird place. It felt like the North Pole, being so cold everywhere he touches. He tried to be courageous but it was getting pretty scary, he felt like he's been walking in this desert of ice for hours, without any sign of his family anywhere.

"_How did I hand up here anyway?"_ He thought while escalading another stiff mountain side. _"Last thing I remember was being in the bedroom Sammy and I share, at home, keeping guard in case of an attack… An attack! The Shtriga! He came and wanted to attack Sammy! Did he got him and this is my punishment?"_ Desperately thought Dean; while searching for a way out of this icy place, back to Sam.

XXXX

Now that he was alone with his big brother, Sam decided to talk to him. It was as much to reassure himself but Dean also; he knew his older brother hated to be alone.

"So Dean, was this another trick to miss school? You could have chosen something less scary you know. Got everybody so worried and I know you hate being the center of attention so that was a very bad plan overall." Tried to joke Sam; willing to light up the mood, like his brother is so good at.

XXXX

Suddenly Dean was hearing voices again. He had before, thought he heard Sammy talk to him but it didn't last long, not enough to be sure. But this time there were no doubt about it: Sam was around here somewhere.

"Sammy?"

"_Come on Dean, open you eyes for me. Please."_ He heard Sam replied in the wind surrounding him.

"Open my eyes? They are open! What are you talking about?" Ask Dean, to no one in particular, more lost then ever.

XXXX

In the boys bedroom, Sam saw Dean's eyes started moving under his eyelids and became all exited, his brother was trying to join him, finally. So he began talking softly to him, convinced that what got through him the first time.

"Dean, can you hear me? Wake up, please come back to me." Almost beg Sam, squeezing Dean's hand to guide him.

"Sammy?" Dean's voice replied, only a whisper but Sam heard it loud and clear!

"That's it Dean, come back to us.

"Sammy? Is that really you?" Whispered Dean; finally opening his eyes to look at his baby brother.

"Yes Dean, it's me. You're ok now. Everything's ok." Answered Sam; letting out a big sigh so happy to have his big brother back.

"You ok?" Worryingly ask Dean, not sure what to believe right now.

"Me?" Question Sam, not sure what Dean meant.

"The creature didn't get you?" Seriously ask Dean, looking Sam all over, making sure he wasn't injured.

"No Dean, I'm alright but it got you thought." Sam replied, exasperate by his brother attitude; always worried about the other but not his well being.

"That's why I feel funny all over?" Exclaim Dean, trying to sit up, seeing the IV for the first time. "_What the hell that come from?"_ he thought but decide to wait for an explanation later.

"Yep, it drained you of your life-force!" Proudly answered Sam; happy that he had the right word and information about the creature's side effects.

"My what?"

"Your life-force, never mind, what's important right now is that you're ok."

"I am Sammy, I am."

"I'll get dad, Caleb and Pastor Jim. Don't move." Instructed Sam; before rushing out of the bedroom to get their family in the kitchen.

"Jim? When did he get here? But that explains where the IV comes from." Spoke out loud Dean, making the connections in his head.

"Deuce! You're awake!" Exclaim Caleb entering the small bedroom in a hurry. He had rush over there, wanted to see if Dean was really awake, like Sam proclaim loud and clear, with his own eyes.

"Hey Damien. You're a sight for sore eyes. Tell me before the others arrives, the creature is dead right?" Dean trusted Caleb to tell him the truth, not sugar coat it.

"Yes, no need to worried, its dust." Caleb reassuringly answered his friend with a little wink; before leaving some room for John and Jim to enter.

"Dean? You ok kiddo?" Worryingly ask John, making his way toward his oldest bed.

"I'm ok dad." Reassured Dean, looking at his father straight in the eyes, making sure he knew he was telling the truth.

"Hey Dean, let me examine you ok?" Patiently ask Jim, nodding at the young man.

"Hey Pastor. Is that really necessary?" Ask Dean, knowing the answer but trying to get out of it anyway.

"Dean." Quickly warned John; knowing his son.

"Ok, if you guys insist." Replied Dean with a heavy sigh, he hated medical examination but if he could get rid of that IV maybe it was worth it.

But Pastor Jim had to do his examination around Sam, who jumped on the bed to join his brother and John hovering very close to the bed himself. Caleb wasn't very far either, keeping guard in the corner, enjoying the family reunion.

XXXX

To be continued

_There should be one last chapter to this story, I think. Ouf, that story is the longest I did so far but I have so much fun writing it. Hope you're enjoying it too._

_Please review and let me know what you think._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note:**__ Here we are the last chapter of my story. Can't believe this whole adventure is already finished! For what was supposed to be a oneshot lasted a little bit longer lolll!_

_Thanks to all of you who stick up with me, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!_

_Thanks for all the reviews; I really appreciated every single one of them!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Still don't own anything, except the idea._

_**Description:**__ Sam will finally get his chance to celebrate Father's day with his family._

XXXX

**Chapter 8**

Dean had to put up with the IV a little more then his liking but it helped reassure his worried family. John even let Sam sleep in the same bed as his brother, surprising the both of them. Pastor Jim stay over the weekend and only left on Wednesday night, when he was sure Dean was going to be alright.

At the end of the week, Dean was back to normal. Back to school (yeah school, berk) and to his job at the garage. They had explained that he had pneumonia, that's why he wasn't back at 100 yet. Even if Dean kept repeating to Sam that he was fine, the twelve year old couldn't convince himself to stop watching over his brother. The whole ordeal had scared him more then he had told his family. He just couldn't believe how far his brother was willing to jeopardize his life for him! John and Caleb had both reprimand the teen for his self-sacrifice act that night. Voluntary deciding not to put salt around his bed! Nuts. Sam still has chills remembering their argument.

"I couldn't believe you could be so stupid Deuce!" Throw Caleb at the younger hunter; who was trap in a small chair in a corner of the small kitchen, his dad and Caleb surrounding him. Sam was hiding behind the wall separating the kitchen from the living room, willing to run at his big brother's defense if it got out of hands. He was angry at Dean but kind of understood his actions.

"I was protecting Sammy!" Counteracted Dean; shooting a defiant look at Caleb.

"By putting your own life at risk?" Outrageously added Caleb surprised to find no regret in Dean's expression.

"It worked didn't it?"

"Oh yes it worked dumb ass, you almost die!"

"Hey! I thought the creature would change its mind when it couldn't get to Sammy! I'm not the picture perfect of innocence here!"

"You got that right!"

"Caleb!" John shouted, finally adding himself into the heated conversation.

"What it's true! I can't believe you're not reprimanding him John!" Screamed Caleb at his mentor.

"I will don't you worried but I wanted to learn his side of the story first." A strangely calm John explained to a puzzled Caleb.

"Well?" Impatiently asked the twenty six years old hunter when John didn't continue.

"It was stupid yes but with good intentions to start with."

"But…" Started arguing Caleb; not understanding the older hunter's reaction to this whole mess, but he was stopped by John's raising hand.

"Let me finish. It was still too dangerous Dean. You got us very worried kiddo." Explained John, turning back to his sixteen years old teenager, who was watching the argument, not knowing if he should intervene or not.

"I know dad, I'm sorry. I screw up. It won't happen again." Promised Dean, surprised by both his father rare expression of concern and comprehension.

"Why do I don't believe that for a second?" Shouted Caleb, exasperated by the two hunters standing beside him. _"What the hell is going on here? Am I the only one who taught Dean's actions were reckless?" _Thought Caleb; at loss in all this weird conversation.

"Caleb Reeves! That's enough!" Now John was really mad! _What Caleb was thinking? He was the teenager hunter's father; he knows what is best for him!_

"What? You don't think I see clearly in the little head of his?" Suddenly screamed out Caleb!

John wanted to talk to the "out of his mind" hunter alone, so he turned to his son and touching Dean's shoulders he calmly ask him to leave the room.

"Dean, you can go now. We talk later about your punishment."

"Ok." Shyly responded Dean; before quickly leaving the kitchen, joining his baby brother in his hiding place. He smiled at Sam, wanting to reassure him that everything was fine. _"I think."_

Watching Dean go, waiting until he left the room, John turned back to Caleb and tried to resonate with him.

"Caleb, you have to calm down."

"Why? You gonna tell me how proud you are that you manage to raise a hunter as self-sacrificing as yourself?!

"What?" Exclaimed John, totally taken by surprise by Caleb's reaction.

"Don't tell me you're surprised! I could see it just now; you had a lot of difficulties hiding the proud from your eyes John. Dean as become an amazing protector for Sam yes but at the price of his own life! Which is very bad John!"

"You're wrong Caleb! I'm not proud of Dean's latest actions! It was too dangerous!"

"Whatever!" Angrily answered Caleb; before storming outside the house, slamming the back door behind him.

From their hiding place, at the bottom of the second story stairs, both brothers jumped at the violent reaction from the older hunter. It wasn't rare to see Caleb that angry but loosing his temper like this was.

XXXX

Caleb came back later that night and was, thankfully, a lot calmer. He visited the boy's bedroom to explain his behavior and reassure them that he wasn't angry anymore.

"I was just so worried about you Deuce. I don't want to feel like that ever again. I hope you understand." Explained the older hunter to the sixteen years old; while entering the room and sitting down at the corner of Dean's bed.

"I do, and I'm sorry Damien. I'll be more careful in my last minute planning next time." Dean answered with one of his trademark smirk.

Which made Caleb burst into a joyful laugh and the whole thing was put behind them.

XXXX

The boys were doing a little detour after school today; it was time to buy their gifts. Father's day was this weekend after all! They chose the perfect hunting knife for their father together then Dean went to find Caleb the perfect book while Sam convinced his older brother that he wanted to stay in the hunting store to snoop around. But in reality, he wanted to choose his big brother's gift in secret. The sell man was in the secret too, he even have reserve Sam's idea aside for him. After his secret purchase done, he joined Dean in the other store to buy Jim's new journal.

They managed to return home before their father, so they didn't raise his suspicions this time around. He was gone with Caleb to check out some new hunting possibilities, nothing major, just snooping around, out of curiosity.

There were going to Pastor Jim's farm this weekend so Sam's plan was working perfectly. He was so happy to finally be back on track. It was nice to relax, not worrying if his brother was going to survive or not. He still was a little bit worried but it was manageable.

The brothers wrapped their gifts and hide them in the Impala's trunk so their dad couldn't suspect a thing. Dean was driving the black beauty to his job before going directly to Pastor Jim afterward. Sam will get there with Caleb in his car. John will follow them in his truck later that day. Sam preferred traveling with the older hunter when he couldn't join his brother. Caleb was a much more good driver then his father, sorry to say. After hours spend in the uncomfortable truck, Sam was very happy to travel with Caleb or his brother.

Caleb and Sam made it to Pastor Jim first, greet by the older man and his dogs, who was sitting on his porch, looking forward for the weekend's visit. John arrived half an hour later, trying to convince the others his truck gave him trouble.

While the older hunters gathered in the kitchen around some good coffee, the twelve years old waited impatiently outside for the arrival of the black beauty and his brother. He hated being separated too long from him, especially after last week's event. He didn't like the idea of his brother alone for the two hours drive either. He wasn't completely recovered, so he could fall asleep behind the wheel, crashing the Impala in the middle of nowhere!

Sensing Sam's distress, the twenty six years old joined him on the porch to keep him company.

"Don't worry so much Runt. I'm sure Deuce's loud choices of music will keep him awake for the whole ride!"

"Ha ha ha! Very funny Caleb!" Answered back an annoyed Sam but happy for Caleb's idea of reassurance.

An hour later, Sam heard the magnificent roar of the Impala holding the promises of his brother arrival at the entrance of the farm's gates! He runs toward the black car, surprising his older brother with a hug.

"Whoa there Sammy! What's wrong buddy?" Immediately ask a concerned Dean.

"Nothing, I'm just happy you're finally here that's all." Exclaim Sam, reluctantly letting go of the teen. He then asks him in a very low voice his plans for the evening.

"Father's day is Sunday Sammy, can you wait until then?"

"Sure, but it's too long! I'm tired of waiting! We're been planning this for so long!"

"I know, kiddo, just a little bit more ok."

"Ok." Quietly answered Sam; following his brother inside the farm.

XXXX

To Sam excitement, Sunday morning arrived very quickly and the boys gathered their gifts from the Impala's trunk into Jim's living room. It almost felt like Christmas!

Pastor Jim was the first to come out of his bedroom and was very surprised to find the boys already up and preparing something in his living room.

"What you boys are doing up this early? And what are you preparing in such secrecy?"

"It's a surprise Pastor Jim, you'll see." Answered a nervous Sam, finding it very difficult to hide is excitement.

A few minutes later, Caleb made his slow entrance in the kitchen, going straight for the coffee machine, not looking around him. He realized he was watched when he turn toward the kitchen table and three sets of eyes was looking at him.

"What?"

"Morning Caleb." Simply tells him Sam, looking nervous but in a good way.

"Morning. What going on here?"

"Nothing."

"Okay."

Twenty minutes later, John made his grumpy entrance in the kitchen and was greeted by a fuming cup of coffee from Sam.

"Uh hello there. You guys are up early."

"Wow! He can talk before his first sip, didn't know that!" Stated Dean, laughing at his father's sleepy expression.

"Very funny Dean! What's going on?"

"Been asking the same question John but they won't tell me." Answered a frustrated Caleb.

Sam then decided that he waited long enough. He got up from his chair and pointing to the living room he invited his family to join him.

"Would you gentlemen please step into the living room?"

"Why?" Both asked John and Caleb simultaneously.

"Just do it guys. It will make Sammy happy." Stated Dean; already disappearing from the kitchen.

"It Sam and I politely ask."

"Ok, we're going." Grunted back John; bringing a reluctant Caleb with him.

Once the whole family gathered there, Sam recovered the hidden gifts and handles them to their rightful owners.

"Happy Father's day!"

John was surprised that his sons remembered the holiday but also took the time to buy him a gift. He didn't think he deserved one at all. He quietly started to open his box, shocked to find a majestic hunting knife inside. He's been looking for that thing for weeks now!

Sam looked at his father with joyful eyes, he looked so happy; it was so worth the wait.

"Do you like it dad? Is it the one you wanted?"

"Yes Sammy, it's exactly the one I've been missing. Thank you!" Proudly answered John, looking at both his sons, seeing the love they had for him.

Jim and Caleb were equally stunned to receive a gift; they were not the boy's father after all.

Seeing their puzzled looks, Sam quickly explained.

"You guys are amazing father figures in our lives, Dean and I. We wanted to thank you for that. Hope you like your gifts."

"I already do Samuel." Responded Jim, slowly unwrapping the paper carefully. He was very happy when he discovered the black journal inside the gift box.

"Thank you very much; I actually finished my latest journal yesterday evening."

"Cool!" Happily exclaimed Sam, joyful his gift was appreciated.

"How did you know I wanted to read this particular book Runt?" Curiously ask Caleb, uncovering a classic book he was looking forward to buy inside his wrapping.

"It's Dean who personally choose your gift Caleb." Proudly explained Sam; looking at his brother who hadn't said a single word for the longest time.

Dean was still in shock after Sam gave him a package with his name on it. Hearing his name, he turned over to his younger brother with a question written all over his face.

"What is this Sammy?"

"A gift, what else?" Simply answered Sam; looking amused by his brother's reaction.

"But why? I'm not your father!"

"No but you're the most important father figure in my life Dean." Proudly answered Sam, tears threaten to wash over his eyes.

Not knowing what to answer to this incredible expression of love, Dean started to unwrapped his gift, desperately looking for a diversion. Inside the little box was a pocket knife, a beautiful black pocket knife. He lost his in the previous hunt; in a big hurry to get away after cutting off his restrains, he forgot it on the cave's floor. There was a cave in after their escapes so Dean couldn't go back to get it.

"Thanks Sammy! That's exactly what I needed!"

"You're welcome brother, you're welcome." Simply answered Sam, happy his older brother was in one piece and repaid for risking his life to save his.

Sam then turn back to look at his little family, happy that they were all safe and rewarded for all the good they were bringing into his life.

XXXX

The end

_Hope you like this last chapter. I have to tell you guys I had a lot of fun writing this whole story._

_Thanks to all the followers, I dare hope to see some of you back with my other stories._

_I will get back to "Haunted", poor her, I completely forgot about her while writing this story. ___

_I also have some new ideas so see you guys around._

_Take care,_

_Evelyne XX_


End file.
